disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Missing Clothes
The Missing Clothes is an episode from the Disney/WB show The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures: Transcript (At Mickey and Bugs' house) (At Mickey's room) (Mickey snoring) (Clock says "6:59" and "7:00") (Alarm clock rings) (Mickey yawns and turns off the clock) Mickey: Today's going to be a great day! (Mickey brushes his teeth, wash his face and ears) (Mickey taking off his footed pajamas, puts on clean gloves and puts on clean underwear) Mickey: There, but wait, something's missing. Hmm? Aha! My red shorts and my shoes, can't go anywhere without them? (Mickey goes to the closet gets his red shorts and his shoes) (Lights turns off and on) (Mickey finds out his red shorts and shoes are gone) (Mickey screams) Mickey: My red shorts! My shoes! Where are they?! Bugs: Mickey, are getting dressed yet? Mickey: Yes, Bugs! I gotta find my shorts and my shoes! (Title Card) (Doorbell rings) (Bugs gets the door and sees it's Donald and Daffy) Bugs: Hey Donald, hey Daffy! Donald and Daffy: Hey! Bugs: What brings you two here? Daffy: I was thinking that you would watch my little brother. Bugs: Where's Donny? Daffy: I dropped him off with his two uncles. Bugs: Why didn't you drop Donald off there? Daffy: Just watch my brother! Bugs: Okay! Donald: Hey, Bugs! Where's Mickey? Bugs: He's up his room, getting dressed. I think he's done now! Donald: Should I go up there? Bugs: Sure! (Donald runs upstairs to Mickey's room) Mickey: My clothes should be in here! (Donald opens the door) Donald: Hey, Mickey! Mickey: Huh? (Mickey gasps, then screams) (Donald screams) (Mickey screams) (Donald screams) (Mickey and Donald screaming) (Mickey puts his hand over his crotch to hide his shame) Donald: Where are your clothes? Mickey: I'm looking for them? Donald: Didn't you look for them at the closet? Mickey: I did, but they aren't there! My clothes are missing and I don't know where they are! I'll just hide in my room forever! Donald: Maybe if I'll help you find your clothes? Mickey: You'll really do it? Donald: Sure, Mickey! I'm your best friend! Mickey: Great! (Mickey and Donald searching for the clothes) Mickey: Found them yet, Donald! Donald: No! How about you? Mickey: No! Donald: Well, I give up! Mickey: I give up, too! I don't think we'll find my clothes! I'll have to hide in my closet, forever! Nice knowing you, Donald! Donald: Wait! (Donald grabs Mickey's hand) Donald: You can't hide in your closet, just because you've lost your clothes! Mickey: I don't? Donald: Nope! I know that you'll find your clothes soon, and I bet--- (Lights turns off) (Donald screams) Donald: Why did the lights go off? Mickey: I don't know! (Lights turn back off) Donald: There, that's better! Mickey: Donald, you should look at yourself! Donald: Why? (Donald sees that he's naked) (Donald screams and puts his hands over his crotch to hide his shame) Donald: My shirt and my hat! There gone! Mickey: I'm sure we'll find them, Donald! Donald: We can? Mickey: Sure! Now come on! (Mickey and Donald sneaks out the window) Mickey: Let's go and find those clothes! (Mickey and Donald looks around to see no one's around) Mickey: Okay, the coast is clear, now come on! (Mickey and Donald tiptoes around the town) Minnie and Daisy: Hi! (Mickey and Donald jumps and screams and puts their hands over their crotches to hide their shame) Minnie: Why are you naked? Mickey: Well, someone took away our clothes, and we can't find them and----- Daisy: Well, you two came to the right place, what y'all need is paint! Mickey and Donald: Paint? Minnie: Sure, come on! (Minnie and Daisy at the paint store) (Minnie buys red and yellow paint) Minnie: Here, they are! This can match the same outfit Mickey wears! (Daisy buys blue and red paint) Daisy: And this will match the same outfit Donald wears! (Minnie and Daisy pays for the paint) Minnie: Mickey, Donald! You can come out now! (Mickey and Donald comes out from the tree) Minnie: Come on! (At Minnie's house) Minnie: Okay, come on, Mickey! (Minnie paints Mickey's feets yellow) (Mickey giggles) Mickey: Stop, that tickles! Minnie: Hold still, Mickey! I'm almost done! There! Now let's paint your underwear. (Minnie paints Mickey's underwear red) Minnie: There! You look like yourself now! Mickey: I do? (Minnie gives Mickey a mirror and looks at himself) Mickey: Hey, I do! Thanks, Minnie! (Daisy paints Donald blue) Daisy: Almost done! There, you look like yourself, now! Donald: I do? (Daisy gives Donald a mirror and looks at himself) Donald: Hey, I do! Thanks, Daisy! TBA Voice actors *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Bob Bergen: Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNielle: Daisy Duck *Corey Burton: Chief O'Hara Category:Episodes Category:The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures episodes